The Hour of the Hunt
by umi amano
Summary: “I…I don’t like what you’re making me feel right now…” “How do I make you feel, then?” “You confuse me…” “That’s the point of me arriving at this dead hour…” “You’re…you’re not human, are you?” “…What am I then?” HoroXTamao oneshot


I am back for yet another fanfic. This time, I am going back to my roots (meaning, one of my favorite animes of all time), and that is Shaman King. I've written some fics for this anime but reading them now, I think I can do better. Hey, I was 12 when I wrote those so bear with me. So now, here is another attempt. This time, it's a Horo X Tamao fic (I've supported this pairing since ever but I only got addicted to it about, uh, 10 hours ago?). I am currently debating with my inner self whether to make an AU or a normal fic. Whatever my decision is, please support my story. So without further ado, here it is. Hope you like it!

**THE HOUR OF THE HUNT**

_Pant…pant…pant_

The full moon was shining an eerie brightness. The clouds were ink black. The chilly night air made hairs rise involuntarily. The stage was set for the hunter. The prey could only run.

_Pant…pant…pant_

It was this time of night, a time every human being escapes, a time when one wishes to be already inside the protective walls of their home. People call it The Hour of the Hunt. It starts at midnight. And one unfortunate female happened to still be outside during this dark hour.

_Pant…pant…pant  
_

A pink haired girl was running as fast as she could. Still, with the effort she was exerting, her pace was still slow. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress and a pair of wooden sandals which clunked as she continued to run towards her home. She was still a few blocks away.

_How could this happen!? Why didn't the bus arrive at the bus stop!? This is so frustrating! _The girl continued to run. But alas, she has reached her limit. She still tried to run but her legs couldn't bear it anymore. She tried to even out her breathing, but panic coursed throughout her mind. She was starting to feel dizzy, the cold air bitterly battering her frail young body.

_This isn't good. I am not safe here. If I don't hurry home, I'll surely-…!!!_

A footstep. She clearly heard a footstep. She looked around, and yet no one was there. She was alone, and yet there was a footstep.

_Oh no…_

She wasn't hallucinating. She could really hear footsteps. What's worse was that the footsteps seemed to be approaching her, and yet she cannot see anyone around.

She knew this was it. The reason why this was called the hour of the hunt was present in her midst. She knew what she had to do. She had to run. But her legs disobeyed her.

The footsteps grew louder. She really needed to run.

She forced her legs to run but she ran slower than before. It wouldn't take her far from that... "thing"…but at least she's trying. She cannot be killed here.

_If only we didn't run out of milk! If only the last bus arrived as specified in the bus stop schedule! If only I stayed indoors! _She was running for dear life.

After a minute or so, her legs completely made her feel their displeasure. Even if she willed for them to continue running, nothing happened. She panted. She stopped under a streetlight. The footsteps got louder. The streetlight blinked. From her peripheral eye view, she could see the shadow of the dreaded "thing". She wanted to just disappear.

She knew she was in for it. Newspapers have reported people missing during this God-forsaken hour, without any trace. She knew she would be next. She knew this "thing" would go for her.

Mustering all the courage she had left, she completely faced the direction from where the perpetrator was coming. She pressed her back against the streetlight. She gasped.

"G-Go away…Leave me alone…"

Who was she kidding? That won't work at all.

Her eyes widened when the supposed "thing" appeared right in front of her in the form of a human. His sky blue hair was unruly, without so much as a headband keeping it in place. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt which clung to his lean muscular form. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a pair of black shoes. His eyes were that of cold azure. He had a nonchalant look on his face. The girl's eyes widened.

_He's human!!? Wait, is this that "thing"? Or is he a random stranger?_

The guy just stood there, in front of her, surveying her eyes. His gaze penetrated her whole being. She couldn't stand it so she nervously broke the awkward silence.

"A-Are you him?"

She knew she sounded stupid but her brain wasn't necessarily functioning well at the moment. All she wanted to do was to run away, but obviously she couldn't. Agitating the person in front of her would result to a worse situation, that much she knew.

"Who is this…him?"

She was surprised when the guy in front of her replied. His full attention was focused on her, she could feel that.

"The one responsible for the missing people…"

A smirk was the instant reply she got from the guy. The guy stared at her, amusement eminent in his face.

"…What do you think happened to those missing people?"

"I don't know. How should I know?"

"Do you think they're dead?"

"I..I have no idea…"

"Do you think I killed them?"

"Well, I…"

"Well you what…Tamao?"

The girl's eyes widened. How did this total stranger know her name? She didn't recall telling him her name, or meeting him somewhere before. She was too stunned to notice the guy advancing towards her. Soon enough, he was directly in front of her. Tamao gulped. She was nervous. Obviously.

"I want to know what you think. Your thoughts…for some reason, they matter to me…"

Tamao didn't know what to say anymore. For some reason, her fear was being replaced by confusion…and excitement? Wait, why was she even excited in the first place? Sure her life has been as boring as hell, but then again, that wasn't enough reason to gleefully anticipate her pending death. Something about this guy didn't feel right. And well, his stare could've melted her minutes ago.

"I…I don't like what you're making me feel right now…"

The guy smirked at her. He inched towards her.

"How do I make you feel, then?"

"You confuse me…"

"That's the point of me arriving at this dead hour…"

"You're…you're not human, are you?"

"…What am I then?"

Tamao couldn't help but lock her pink eyes to his azure ones. This guy's aura…it makes her feel secure. Protected.

"Tamao, what am I?"

"…I don't know."

"I have been watching you for quite some time now. You could say that I made it possible for us to meet tonight, in this way..."

"What do you mean?"

"That bus you were waiting for…my nails accidentally punctured its tires. Too bad for the driver, I say…"

"W-What?"

"I did what I needed to do to meet you in this way. No one will disturb me. I will do what I wish to do with you…"

At that, the blue haired perpetrator inched closer towards Tamao. Tamao wanted to run but her body refused to obey her command. Soon enough, their bodies were dangerously pressed against each other. Tamao blushed a hot shade of red. She soon found herself staring directly at the eyes of her captor: cold, relentless blue.

"W-Who are you? W-What's your name?"

What she said appeared as a harsh whisper, rather than a sound statement. Her throat was getting dry and sweat started to cover her whole body. Her heart thumped against her chest wildly. On the other hand, she felt his heart beating normally, with no signs of nervousness or distress. In fact, his heart was beating faintly, but each thump exerted a certain force against his chest.

Getting lost in her reverie, she was startled when her perpetrator held her hands. His hands were very cold. He forcibly clamped both his hands with hers and she did not dare complain.

"So I see you really don't remember me. I cannot blame you for we haven't seen each other for four years…"

His hot breath hit her right ear and left it tingling for more. She quickly shut her eyes, trying to analyze what he just said to her. She really couldn't remember meeting someone who looks like him. He seemed so…different from the others. For some reason, deep in her heart, she knew something was off. Surprisingly, he seemed familiar.

Her reverie was once again stopped when she felt her perpetrator's hot breath hitting her sensitive neck. He gently rested his head under her neck, his ear listening to her heart beat. His grip on her hands tightened. Tamao didn't know what to do anymore. Her mind told her to run but her heart told her to stay.

"Your heart beat is like music to my ears. It sounds so alive…"

Silence covered them. Tamao wasn't sure if she was savoring the moment or if she was acting stupid. She had no idea what to do.

"The feeling of being alive…I've forgotten that. All I can feel now is the bitter freeze around me. That's why…"

The perpetrator stared at Tamao's eyes. She blushed once again. He towered over her, his lean frame completely dominating over her frail one. His face inched closer to hers.

"…I sought for your warmth…"

Tamao was shocked when the perpetrator crushed his lips onto hers in a wild and hungry kiss. She could feel the need that came with it; the longing perhaps.

_H-He's kissing me! W-What…_

She lost all sense of rationality when the perpetrator wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her against his body tightly. He continued to kiss her with raw, carnal passion. The kiss was bruising and unrelenting, but there was underlying thrill in it. For someone who has a cold body, his mouth sure was warm.

Soon enough, Tamao shyly responded to his kiss. She clung to his shirt for dear life for her knees were starting to jellify. Upon feeling her response, the perpetrator kissed her harder. Adrenaline was rushing all throughout her body, and it felt numb. She was lost in the kiss this seemingly ephemeral being was giving her. She didn't even know why she responded in the first place. It's as if she liked it, encouraging him like that.

Tamao was once again startled when the perpetrator bit her lower lip, asking for entrance. Having no idea what to do at all, she parted her mouth slightly, and all hell broke loose. The perpetrator's tongue explored her mouth thoroughly with primal force. Pleasure was coursing all throughout Tamao's body, as she felt her body weaken against him. He seemed to have noticed this and so he clasped his hands tightly around her waist, supporting her weight completely. Her hands soon found their way towards the perpetrator's nape.

_W-What am I doing? My body's moving by itself! W-What's happening?_

Tamao unknowingly rubbed the perpetrator's neck, making him groan in delight. He continued to savor her mouth as she involuntarily pulled him closer to her, making their kiss harder and more passionate. The need for air proved to be inevitable and so they eventually broke their kiss. Tamao blushed the most evident hue of red imaginable. The blue haired perpetrator rested his head under her neck, planting small hot kisses on it as he rubbed her waist gently.

"I've always wanted to do this. For four years, I longed for this night."

"W-Who are you? Please tell me so that I may remember you already…"

_I sounded so desperate…_

The guy looked straight in her eyes. He smirked. He then planted a chaste kiss on her lips before walking away. Tamao was now confused than ever. Before the guy could completely dissipate from her vision, she mustered enough courage to yell at him.

"Why can't you tell me who you are?!"

The perpetrator stopped. Without looking at her, he spoke.

" If you search your mind well enough, you will remember me. I may look different now but I have been always the person you knew…"

"W-Will I see you again?"

He chuckled.

"Seek and you shall find, my dear…"

At that, he walked away, disappearing into the cold night. Tamao rested her back against the streetlight. She felt so weak and drained. A determined look marred her face as she tried so hard to remember who that guy was.

_Who is he? I must remember who he is. What's this weird feeling? My heart's skipping so fast…_

Meanwhile, at the Asakura Residence…

Anna was watching TV as she ate her favorite rice crackers. Yoh, on the other hand, read the evening paper.

"Whoa…check this out, Anna"

"You better have a good thing to say, Yoh, or I'll whack you for interrupting me…"

"Check this headline out: Weird Disease Continues To Wreck Havoc In Hokkaido, Claiming The Minds of Many. Wow…."

"Any other details?"

"Let's see…". Yoh surveyed the rest of the news article. "It says here, most victims exhibit inhumane symptoms, with them often wandering throughout the night."

"…Yoh"

"Hmm?"

"One of these days, you better check on Horo Horo…"

**OWARI**

Okay, so I don't know why this turned out this way. All I know was that my fingers moved on their own accord, typing whatever comes to my mind. Well, I hope you guys like it!


End file.
